


In His Laugh, There's Magic

by smallchittaphon



Series: Blue Blossoming [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Mark is painfully oblivious and Jaemin just wants his friends to be happy. Is that too much to ask for? (apparently, yes)





	In His Laugh, There's Magic

“So this crush on Chenle, when did it develop Marcus?” Jaemin asks, tipping his sunglasses down, his ice cream dripping onto his short but we're talking about Mark right now. They were ugly pool shorts Taeil got him for Christmas anyways.

“Marcus? My name's Mark, Minhyung, not Marcus.” Mark corrects leaning further into his pool chair. Jaemin snickers, pointing his melting ice cream cone at Mark. “Listen  _ Frodo _ , I see the way you're anime heart eyes at my son. Tell me or the hamster gets it.” Jaemin threatens, moving his cone just a bit closer to Mark's familiar. 

“Leave Mango out of this you Savage!” Mark hisses, pulling Mango from where she had been previously sunbathing on the pool chair. 

“Just tell me Mark! You're too obviously. Painfully so!” Jaemin groans, licking his ice cream before realizing it's already all melted. Mark frowns, Mango in his lap now, safe from Jaemin. He sees Mark's gaze shift to where Chenle's laughing into Jeno's shoulders as they plays chicken against Jisung and Donghyuck. Jaemin sighs dramatically, drawing Renjun's attention.

“What's he on about this time?” Renjun asks, setting down his phone in favor for some drama. It's been too slow in the coven, the latest gossip was the fact that Jisung finally kissed Renjun. It wasn't even that extravagant, Jisung just leaned over and planted one on him. They were all over it by day 3. “Jaemin claims that I have a crush on Chenle.” Mark whisper-hisses.

Renjun perks up, “He's right though. The whole coven knows by now.” Mark deflates. He  _ does not  _ have a huge crush on Chenle, the kid’s barely 19. Practically 7 years old, he's  _ too _ cool for him anyways. “Now you sound like an ageist asshole.” Jaemin remarks, his familiar, Zoey, hissing at Mark in distaste. 

“One, get your snake away from me. Two, I said that aloud?” Jaemin and Renjun nod apathetically. Mark curses, “Don't get me wrong, Chenle's a chill dude. I just—”

“Don't wanna admit you have anything but platonic feelings for him because he's younger by what?” Jaemin hums, shrugging his shoulders. “3 years?”

Mark deflates, “What if I like someone else?” 

Renjun crackles, “Ha! Who? Jaemin? Jeno? Donghyuck?” Jaemin's nose wrinkles in disgust, “How many times am I gonna have to shoot you down, Marcus?” Jaemin whispers, patting Mark's thigh sadly. 

“My name's Mark!” 

  


-

  


“Whatcha doin’?” Renjun asks, peering over Jaemin's shoulder and barely making out Mark and Chenle talking in the garden. Jaemin shushes him, pushing Renjun against the wall, hand over his mouth when Mark turns his head in the slightest towards them. Zoey hisses at Renjun and Paulie squawks agitatedly. 

Renjun licks Jaemin's palm and laughs when the other gags. “Seriously what are you doing?” Renjun asks again. Jaemin rolls his eyes, “If you must know, operation get Chenmark together is a go but Mark's being a douche.” 

“How so?” Renjun prompts, crossing his arms and Jaemin mirrors him. “Chenle is flirting, very blatantly so and it's just all whoosh!” Jaemin gestures his hand over his head fast, frustrated expression and all. 

“Over his head?” Renjun finishes. Jaemin nods, “Question?” 

“Shoot?” Renjun says.

“How did you and Jisung even end up together?”

“Conversation over. We aren't talking about my boyfriend.” Renjun deadpans, walking backwards towards to kitchen door. Jaemin stutters, Zoey slithering fast to wrap around Renjun's leg as if it she’s begging for forgiveness too. “That came out wrong!” 

Renjun quirks an eyebrow, “Then how was it suppose to sound?” 

Jaemin makes an exasperated noise, shoulders slumping, “I just want them to be happy and like I get everyone wants to be a slow burn 50k piece of fiction but you and Jisung got together fast.” 

Renjun shrugs, “Wasn't that fast, it was months before we actually started dating.” 

Jaemin snaps his fingers, “A-ha, but that's where you're wrong friend. Think about Donghyuck and Jeno. Pining for years and yet where are they now? Both still thinking it's unrequited, regardless of what their familiars display otherwise. Same goes with Chenle and Mark, pining but both painfully unaware.” Jaemin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose like he's got the biggest migraine. “Mark, I love my dude, but he's so obvious and I'm just trying to give them a lil  _ push _ .” 

Renjun hums, Jaemin's got somewhat of a point. He weighs his opinions and sighs, “I'll help but disclaimer-” 

“Yeah, sure, throw it at me.” 

“Disclaimer, not all relationships are the same. Just because things went by faster with me and Jisung doesn't mean that's gonna work with Mark and Chenle or Jeno and Donghyuck. Regardless, I'm willing to help with your shenanigans.” 

Jaemin's nose scrunches again, “Who the fuck said we're helping Jeno and Donghyuck?” 

  


-

  


Chenle becomes vaguely suspicious of Jaemin when he catches him following him around on afternoon. 

Chenle's familiar ( _ a nice Scottish Terrier named Jock _ ) barks are Jaemin and in return, Zoey hisses back. “What do you want?” Chenle sighs, not wanting to drag this out longer than he needs to. His afternoon nap is waiting for him..

Jaemin waves his hands dismissively, “Nothing, everything's a-ok, champ! haha!” He lightly punches Chenle's shoulder and Jock growls at him. Chenle looks unamused and Jaemin groans in frustration.

“When are you and Mark gonna do the boyfriend thing?” Jaemin blurts out. Chenle smiles, now amused and Jock's tail wags at the mention of Mark. Chenle shrugs, “That's up to us, not for you to meddle with.” 

“ _ That's up to us, blah blah blah _ !” Jaemin mocks, “Dude, seriously, I'm getting anxious and I know you guys are gonna be like puking rainbows the moment it's official and I just wanna see that happen.” 

Chenle laughs, “I think you're bored, Jaemin.” He gestures to Jock, “I'll let you play fetch with Jock if you like.” Jaemin looks down at the Scottie, his little head held high and his chest out. Jaemin snorts, “Listen, I might be a little  _ bored _ -” 

“ _ Very _ bored.” Chenle corrects. Zoey snaps at him, “A  _ little _ bored, but I really do want you guys to be happy.”

“And I'm appreciative of that, but things are complicated.” Chenle rebuts and damn, Jaemin hates when he sounds all wise like that. 

_ Fine! _ “Can you at least talk about it with Mark? Poor guy's oblivious and too nice for his own good. Put me outta my Missouri, Chenle!” Jaemin whines, tugging Chenle's arm for emphasis. 

“Fine!” Chenle mumbles, sticking his tongue out in disgust when Jaemin plants a big ol’ kiss on his cheek. “I love you, text me the deets fam!” He yells, skipping down the hallway, opposite of Chenle. 

Chenle looks down at Jock, who looks equally as lost as him. “What the  _ hell _ just happened, Jock?” 

  


-

  


Chenle doesn't even  _ think _ about what's he's promised until Jaemin is cornering him after dinner a month later. This would've been avoidable if Taeil hadn't made them all sit down together everyday for the past month because they got a new coven member. ( _ Jungwon or something like that?) _

“So.” Jaemin smiles, hands behind his back, Zoey curled around his arm as her head lays on his shoulder and something about it seems almost intimidating. Chenle licks his lips nervously, “So.” 

“Did you and Marky Mark talk it out yet?” Jaemin nudges Chenle playfully. Jock whimpers sadly at their feet and Jaemin frowns, “I’ll take that as a no. What's up?” 

_ A lot _ ! Chenle's shoulders sag as he leans against the wall. A lot because yeah, Jaemin is right; Mark's too oblivious for his own good. Chenle had hoped that Mark would just pick up on the social cues— the hand holding, the kisses on cheeks, the pet names ( _ if dude counts as a pet name _ ). Mark probably thinks Chenle is just being a really great friend and that's what kills Chenle. 

Jaemin whistles lowly, clicking his tongue when he realizes why. “You're tired?” 

Chenle sighs deeply, “Yeah.” Jock lays his head on Jaemin's shoe and it's almost sad. Jaemin punches his shoulder, “Lighten up, he'll come around. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed but he's great. Mark's a catch. You're a catch.” 

Chenle smiles at that, “If I'm such a catch, why can't you date me?” Jaemin laughs, almost bordering sarcastic, as he pats Chenle's head. “I'm a luxury you can't afford, my sweet sweet Chenle.” 

“And I'm guess Jungwon is the only person who can?” Chenle asks.

( _ “Firstly, his name is Jungwoo. Secondly, N-no, he can't.” ) _

  


-

  


“Mark, what do you think about me?” Chenle asks, looking up from his tablet. Mark’s eyebrows furrow and he sets down his phone. “You’re a cool guy?” 

Chenle sighs, “You don’t sound sure of that and that’s not what I meant.” 

Mark sits up, “I’m sure you’re cool.” He even gives Chenle a thumbs up and Chenle rolls his eyes. “Also what other way could you have meant?” Mark asks, tilting his head. Chenle scrunches his nose in favor of smiling－Jock gives him away though, his tag wigging vigiorusly against the floor. 

Chenle shrugs, “Oh, I dunno, like your feelings?” Mark frowns, “You’re my friend and I care about you?” 

“Again, you sound unsure.” Chenle thumps his head with his tablet softly and stands up, “You know just forget it.” He feels utterly embarrassed, he doesn’t think he’d try this again unless Jaemin corners him again. It’s not like Jaemin’s annoying but it’s almost suffocating to have someone watching your every move in a sense. He knows Jaemin wants them to be happy but really, maybe it isn’t meant to be. Mark’s too oblivious and it’s so cute but Chenle doesn’t have the strength to even push that fine line between friends and lovers. He can say at least he tried and maybe that’ll satisfy Jaemin. 

“Wait!” Mark calls out, grabbing Chenle’s sweater and tugging softly. “Uh, did Jaemin tell you something?” 

“No, he just encouraged me.” Chenle answers. 

There’s silence and then Mark sighs deeply, “Me too.” 

Chenle frowns, “You too what?” 

Mark’s sneakers squeak as he shuffles closer. He looks smaller than usual, unsure and nervous and Chenle just watches him, feeling scared himself－unless he takes the way Mango is restless on the armrest of the couch as a dead giveaway of  what’s coming. Mark’s words are soft, probably could be drowned out by the slightest sound but Chenle hears it clear as day. “I like you too.” 

Jock yeps excitedly, runs around the small study room, jumps up and barks at Mango who squeaks back before settling at Mark’s feet. Mark laughs nervously and Chenle knows he's still gaping at the older.  “Took you long enough.” Chenle finally says, a teasing smile on his face and god, he’s so  _ so  _ happy. 

“You should give me more credit than you do.” 

Chenle pushes Mark’s shoulder. “Idiot.” 

“Your idi-”

“Don’t do that.”

**Author's Note:**

>   * Happy Birthday to one of my favorite sons, Marky Mark Lee ~♡
> 

>   * Thank you Marcia for reading over this!
> 

>   * Yeah, Renjun basically doesn't help at all.
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
